Vengeance be Upon Them
by Mixer
Summary: They believe Adam is the cause of their pain, now they will become the cause of his...but what if someone is hiding something?
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE: If you will all just ignore the fact that the ages are messed up in relation to other characters ages, (Which will be better explained to you in later chapters) you should hopefully enjoy this fanfic.  
  
~*~  
  
Jenna let Delauro's kick pass straight through her body as she phased. "Nice shot" she said, cocking her head to the side "Probable would've hurt too, if it had actually hit me". Swivelling she would have loved to see the way her red leather coat swung behind her as she completed the move with a round house kick.  
  
Feeling the impact as leather boot met jaw a smile spawned on her face, which was quickly wiped from it. She knew she shouldn't be taking pleasure in another new mutants pain, especially when she had caused it, but Emma delauro had chosen the wrong team mates, she had chosen to follow the wrong man and anything that came of that choice was entirely her own fault.  
  
Breathing out in an almost exaggerated way she felt the weight of what she and hers had chosen to do, no, the responsibility that they had undertaken for all those others like themselves out there, for the pain that they had all suffered.  
  
"Sanctuary's ours for now" She called to the others lurking just outside of her vision  
  
"Have a look around, but everyone be ready to act, they could be back at any time and we want to catch them off guard, not the other way around" With that she let a smile come into full bloom, it even reached her eyes, something that hadn't happened in quite some time for her.  
  
Their vision was finally becoming a reality, months of gathering knowledge, studying, learning, training. And now, at last, acting upon it.  
  
Letting her coat drape down the stairs to Sanctuary's Training Platform, she sprawled back upon it to wait.  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
That is if anyone likes it? If you do, please review it, or even if you don't still review it please so you can tell me what's wrong with it. If people like it I'll write more! If not I'll stop wasting peoples time. 


	2. Chapter One

"Come on Jesse, you were two seconds away from getting your head bashed in"  
  
A defiant look from Jesse and Brennan just couldn't help but bait him a little more "I mean Adam could have taken that guy"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Adam's voice rang back from behind them.  
  
"No problem, I mean what else are we here for?" Brennan called back; a glance behind him revealed both Shalimar and Adam grinning like fools. An answering smile in return "I mean its not like we do anything important, like keeping New Mutants from extinction in stasis pods from a psychotic white haired, germ fearing madman" A brief pause for effect and then "Oh wait.we do"  
  
It brought a laugh from all of them.  
  
Brennan and Jesse where in the lead, with Adam and Shalimar trailing just a little behind them, huddled together, discussing something. Probable who to set Jesse up with next, that always seemed to turn out interesting no matter who the girl was.  
  
Entering the inner sanctum of Sanctuary Brennan was still a little taken back by it all despite all the time that he'd spent there, the computers, the main frame to his right containing all that wonderful information on every new mutant in existence. Adam's lab to his left and the training facilities and basic lounging area directly ahead, it was still all as incredible as the first time he saw it.  
  
"Hey Emma?" Jesse called out, "Guy's shouldn't Emma be here somewhere?"  
  
A simple statement from the feral among the group sent them all into battle mode "There's blood on the floor". Swivelling around to face her he watched as she Crouched down, hair dangling over her face, dabbing her fingers on the floor she raised them to her nose and sniffed, eyes flashing with her feral nature she let out a low growl and shot off the ground, virtually flying up to perch on a platform on the wall.  
  
"Its Emma's" She stated  
  
The group splintered, Brennan moving in the lab's direction, rolling his hands to create a charge between them whilst Jesse phased through one of the walls so that he could lurk unseen. Shalimar stayed more or less perched a few meters above everyone else, scanning the room like a predator hunting for her prey.  
  
*****  
  
Jenna watched from the shadows, having retreated to them from the stairs as she saw Mutant X enter the inner sanctum of their 'Sanctuary', that made her smile. The very name of it was amusing for it was soon to become anything but that.  
  
It was almost time for her to initiate phase one, she could see that Brennan's charge had become vibrant blue and she could hear the crackle of the energy even from where she was, he'd amped up the voltage, bad for him since he didn't yet have a target, but very good for them.  
  
A slight motion of her hand and she felt the adrenalin rush as she watched in anticipation, her breathing getting just a little heavier as a stream of water jetted towards him, it happened so fast he never even saw it coming until it struck him with enough force to through him back against a wall, his own electrical energy being turned into him as he screamed.  
  
His own current burning him, he collapsed in a fit, the screams only cutting off as he lost consciousness, even then his body still putting off the odd jerk now and then.  
  
She watched as Shalimar leapt from her position to go to Brennan's aide. Rash and decisive, just as their research had shown, thermal energy exploded in her path. She hit the ground and before she could get her feet back flames exploded around her, the feral's instinctual fear of fire sent her reeling back, also flash blinded from the sudden explosion of the flame.  
  
It was almost too easy, almost not worth it. The key word there, almost.  
  
A flash of silver struck little old Shalimar and she dropped to her knee's as the dart began to pump its cocktail into her. She looked towards Adam and tried to get some words out, warning or apology Jenna couldn't tell and didn't really care, it was all just so...heart felt and pathetic. She almost wanted to cry from the sadness of it all.  
  
She turned her attention back to Adam, standing all on his lonesome as his feral finished collapsing and his elemental lay smouldering.  
  
Three little soldiers down, and only one to go. She couldn't wait to see what the legendary Adam would do now.  
  
~*~  
  
To be Continued... 


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and places belong to the Show Mutant X and are not mine and I am simply borrowing them for this fanfiction, please do not sue me as I have very little money.  
  
~*~  
  
Stripping off his coat Adam let it fall beside him as he spread his arms and turned around to show that he was unarmed, not that he really thought it was necessary. Whoever was lurking around Sanctuary had already shown themselves more then capable of disabling him since they had already managed to take down three fifths of his team.  
  
"I'm unarmed" he called out "Not that that really matters to who ever you are. But I would like to know what you're doing in my Sanctuary" All said while continuing to turn.  
  
It was like a hiss throughout the room, low and almost reptilian "Your Sanctuary..."  
  
"What makes you think it is yours any longer Adam" His name being long and drawn out, the voice was so distorted he couldn't even tell whether it was male or female.  
  
"Tell me," the Voice echoed as it spoke "Did it hurt you to see Sparky get zapped? To see your feral subjected to one of her greatest fear's? The Psionic was lucky in comparison, she only got a kick in the face" The voice grew lower, darker some how "You won't be so fortunate, for all of the pain that you have inflicted, for everything that you caused to happen, you will pay. And that I swear!"  
  
Adam's face hardened as his people were spoken of, the voice had grown louder as it spoke, louder and angrier and definitely female, and with those last words a figure sprung from the shadows surrounding the dojo. Flipping down to land crouched and raise herself to a standing position.  
  
Of all the things Adam had expected this hadn't even been on the list, a girl who couldn't have been any older then eighteen, and probable not even that stood before him. Maybe five seven, five foot eight. She had dullish auburn hair with a white streak running through it, green eyes and a slender white figure, if those eyes hadn't been tainted with a hatred pure enough to make him shiver she could have been a model.  
  
She had on a slightly worn red leather coat, a silky black tank top, tight black leather pants and black knee high leather boots. She also stood agressively, one leg slightly forward, arms crossed.  
  
"Do you know who I am Adam? Have you seen my face in your little database?" Eye's narrowing she said "Ever read my file? or am I not important enough to have one"  
  
Arms extending out to her sides she flipped back, her coat flowing through the air behind her. Freedom was the only way to describe it, like perfect freedom as she moved and landed, her hair whipping back in an almost slow motion way. Eye brow's arching as her gaze locked with his once more.  
  
"Go ahead," she said "Read it" her hand flinging out to indicate the nearest computer console. "Lets see what you know about me"  
  
Never taking his eyes from her, Adam cautiously made his way over to the console  
  
"Jenna Salvatore" She called out as his eyes flicked to the screen, she watched as he called up her file, a thrill surging through her as she saw how little data there was, the Saint Adam cared so much for all the new Mutants out there that he didn't even bother to keep track of them. "Read it aloud" She ordered  
  
He complied "Jenna Salvatore, daughter of Maureen Salvatore. Father Unknown, Born in Australia. Lived there for a year and three months before moving back to the United States. Mother died when she was seven, after which she was placed into foster care in Illinios. End of file"  
  
"Not much is there" She sneered, "Not even an update since I was seven years old"  
  
Adam faced her once more, "You're the child of one of the Children of Genomex, there are hundreds, maybe thousands like you. Its impossible to keep track of all of you anymore then that you simply exist, sometimes not even that"  
  
Her face never changed, not even for a fraction of an instant " Yes" She hissed "I'm well aware of how many of us there are. And soon you too shall become aware of just how many of us are out there, living with the curse you have given us, the pain, the suffering" Pain and rage was slipping into her voice as she cried her plight. And Adam was beginning to think he knew what was going on.  
  
"You think I'm responsible for the pain that you've had to live with?" In more then one way he supposed he was, he had been the Chief Bio-Geneticist at Genomex and had been responsible for most of the creation of New Mutants.  
  
"Yes" her voice was raising and filling with something like exultation "We" and that 'we' was clearly a signal to the others in the complex for four more individuals came from various places to form a semi-circle around Ms. Salvatore. "All do"  
  
~*~  
  
To be Continued...  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if its developing too quickly, I'm not really good at dragging things out, I also apologise for the shortness of each chapter, I am trying to increase their lengths. This is also the part where anyone who wants to make and suggestions of any kind can feel free to do so, in fact I'd welcome any suggestions that anyone has! 


	4. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and places belong to the Show Mutant X and are not mine and I am simply borrowing them for this fanfiction, please do not sue me as I have very little money.and at times very bad grammar. Also, it may be a little longer between posts now, sorry, but schools started back.  
  
~*~  
  
Adam woke in the examination chair in his Lab, he didn't even remember feeling the hit, the feral in Jenna Salvatore's group had moved so quickly he was out before he even realised it. But he felt it now, a sharp ache in his chest and a pounding in the back of his head from where he had impacted with the wall.  
  
Trying to bring a hand up to rub his fore head he found it to be strapped down to the arm of the chair, indeed he was completely restrained, something even pressing into his head to keep him from looking around. Which worried him more then anything else so far, since he feared that that meant there was something they did not want him to see, not yet anyway.  
  
"Glad to see that you're finally awake Adam" Came the low, almost reptilian hiss that he was beginning to associate with Jenna. "I was afraid you were going to sleep the night away," In a lighter and sarcastically sympathetic tone "I was afraid Janie may have done some permanent damage to you"  
  
She was edging around the chair so that she was leaning over him from behind, her eyes meeting his own "Wouldn't have wanted it all to be over before it had even begun, would we?" she asked.  
  
"Before what has begun? What do you think I've done?"  
  
She jerked away from him and strangely her voice become low and calm "What do we think you've done? Don't worry, we don't think you've done anything Adam. We know what you have done, you are responsible for the suffering of every New Mutant alive, you are responsible for the creation of us and the pain and the hurt and everything else a new mutant has had to go through"  
  
She slipped back into his vision "And what has begun?" A smile gripped her face, and it wasn't of the nice variety "What has begun is justice Adam, you will know the pain that you have caused, you will feel it in every way that we can make you feel it."  
  
The grin become more warped, more evil, and he really didn't like it what that might mean "But then, there are so many of us out there, so many of us in pain that you caused, that you can never pay the debt fully yourself."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up as she continued "Yourself being the key word there Adam, so those fools who are loyal to you, who believe you to be innocent of all that pain will have to pay with you"  
  
Jerking the restraint from his head her nails ripped through the flesh and made him grit his teeth "And they have already begun!" With that she flung her hand out to point  
  
Adam slowly turned his head towards the wall Jenna Salvatore was indicating and he almost stopped breathing, Brennan, Shalimar and Emma hung limp in chains that had been attached to the ceiling.  
  
Tendrils of smoke were still seeping from Brennan's clothes and skin, and it looked as if he had suffered large amounts of burning from the backwards charge the water had carried into him. Adam was pretty sure the damage was still reversible, the girls were luckier still, looking a little beat up but otherwise fine.  
  
"Ok, ok if you blame me for whatever's happened" he wanted to motion with his hands to try and calm her and himself down, but couldn't "Then Blame me! Not them, just, just let them go"  
  
Jenna looked down at Adam and cocked her head while crossing her arms "Mmmm, no. Simple as that, they stay and help to pay your debt. And please do remember that, it is your debt to our kind that they are paying, yours, not theirs. But I think we've wasted enough time with this idol chit chat, don't you Adam?"  
  
Jenna took the shoulders of one of the other girls in her hands, five foot seven, brown eyes glittering down at him, she was a brunette and was pulling her leather coat off.  
  
"This is my dear friend Arianna, one of your beautiful creations. A telekinetic psionic, her mother died giving birth to her and when she began to develop her 'gifts' a mob threw a rope over a tree and tried to hang her"  
  
The jacket falling to the ground revealed scars, thick and over lapping her neck where a rope had torn into her, he almost winced just at the sight of it, he couldn't imagine how it must have felt for her, knowing that she was going to die as the life was slowly choked from her.  
  
"Janie and I saved her from her fate, we recruited everyone here today in similar ways" she said, "You're probable wondering why I'm telling you this? Yes? I just want you to understand, understand us, our lives, to understand why we have made it our responsibility to do what must be done for the good of our kind"  
  
"How is taking apart Mutant X helping New Mutants?" Adam cried out "You'll destroy the Underground and expose New Mutants every where to the GSA!"  
  
"Ah yes, the Genetic Security Agency, I was wondering when you'd bring that up, try to defend what you did with ignorance. They don't matter, any New Mutant can easily slip away from their incompetent people, we've done so several times, and any that can't, well. They deserve to be caught, but then they are another example of what we have to live in fear of because of you"  
  
Resting her head on her hands she stared down at Adam for a few moments before saying "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was telling you about our pasts, Ari almost had it easy compared to some of us, calling hanging easy, give you a clue to our lives because of you?"  
  
Her eyes flickered shut as she collapsed into a chair beside him, her legs extending up to rest on his chest "Jake is the guy who can throw off thermal energy, when we first met him he was on the run like Janie and I. He was still absorbing heat then, didn't even know that he could throw it as well, he'd just killed his abusive step father and mother, sucked the heat right out of them, made them ice over"  
  
"He was in a cafe in a small town, running from an arrest warrant, and he lost control of his abilities and started turning things to ice, we got him out of there, into our van and away from the terrified people" she paused like she was looking back over it, remembering. Shivering as she felt the reality of those memories.  
  
Almost leaping back to her feet with a thud she grabbed his head "Like I said before, Janie and I were both running as well when we met him, want to know why?"  
  
"Janie was outed as a freak when we were in year ten, two years of living hell as an outcast in that town where we'd both been placed in foster care. She was an exile, me as her only friend, then one day, only a few weeks off of graduation a group of jocks took to seriously beating her, broken ribs, nose, leg. I intervened" And the way she said that made it sound very final.  
  
Her mouth curved in a snarl "Stuck my hand through the lead jocks chest and gripped his heart, I squeezed it. A little like this," And she phased her hand, let it pass through his chest to touch his heart, just a light stroke against it to let him know what she was capable of, apparently it was a unique ability among others with gifts like her.  
  
"I felt him drain away, kept tightening my hold on him until he died. That's why we were running, barely getting free of that town. And just so you know that we are not playing around here I've killed since then, mostly humans when they've been in our way, once another mutant who didn't approve of my attitudes" All said without a tiny change in her eyes, that made his breath catch as realisation dawned on him.  
  
She was like Ashlocke, a New Mutant sociopath, fortunately she was only a molecular, far less powerful but just as dangerous.  
  
She was continuing " And then we met Ari, Jake and Damon." She smiled and spun with a little flourish of her coat "The five of us studied the five of you, but you were the only one we were really interested in, they were just in the way"  
  
"Arianna" The word was enough, they knew what she wanted, the shackles holding Emma sprung free and she was floating towards Jenna.  
  
Hanging limp just behind her as if on a suspended table courtesy to Arianna's telekinetic gifts. "Now lets get started" Nodding her head to herself she turned towards Emma, anticipation and eagerness raging through her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you are enjoying it 


	5. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and places belong to the Show Mutant X and are not mine and I am simply borrowing them for this fanfiction, please do not sue me as I have very little money.and at times very bad grammar. Also thanks for all the positive reviews!  
  
And to the 'sick' reviewer who wants to see Emma tortured *G* I'll see what I can do!  
  
~*~  
  
Emma's screams pierced through Sanctuary in such a way that Jesse tore from his hiding place, desperate to get to the lab and stop whatever was happening to her, his ideas of caution and waiting to make his move thrown to the wind, he probable wouldn't have been able to wait much longer anyway.  
  
Phasing, his body's mass reduced itself as he leapt from the area overlooking the main parts of Sanctuary, connecting with the ground as his body returned to its usual state, he took a blow from behind and was sent sprawling along the ground.  
  
Turning he flipped back to his feet and gasped for breath as two teenage legs sunk into his stomach, forcing him to double up and into a knee, blood spraying from his nose in an arc, it almost felt like slow motion for him as he flew back and once more collided with the ground.  
  
Wincing as he tried to rise he watched as the teenage shot up into the air and down onto him, forcing him back to the ground with a loud thump as his head impacted and she flew down onto his body to keep him from rising. "Stay down" she snarled with flashing eyes.  
  
Gritting his teeth Jesse let out a low growl of no and massed, shoving the girl off of him with enough force that she slammed back into something with a very audible sound before slumping to the floor with a groan.  
  
His body was just beginning to unmass when thermal energy struck his chest, lucky that part of him was still massed and he was simply knocked back, taking up a fighting stance he prepared himself for the six foot teenage boy who was now blocking his path.  
  
*****  
  
Emma's screams were like a sirens song to Jenna's ears, but even more so was the anguish on Adam's face. The chills of satisfaction that raced through her felt even better then she had imagined they would, his pain was like an addiction.  
  
She wondered whether Emma's pain hurt him more then pain caused to his own body, she intended to find out eventually, but for now the mere fact that he was anguished was enough.  
  
"Damon, amp up Adam's little toy"  
  
She watched as her telecyber's eyes crusted over in a blue wave and a sort of biological computer technology grew from and around them, it was way wicked in her opinion, but then she didn't look half bad herself when using her abilities either.  
  
The stream of yellow light coming from the device on the ceiling intensified and Emma's screams rose to a whole new level, parts of her body were being heated, slowly, bit by bit.  
  
An idea came to mind and a cruel smile spawned across her face, cocking her head to the side she said "Turn those sensors on, I want to know which of her organs fails first" A sharp noise of Adam's restraints and she turned back to face him "You don't want to know? I thought you were a scientist, don't scientists want to know everything?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm. Something else I'd really like to know, is where the other boy is. I mean if he's in this facility, this Sanctuary, he must be able to hear little Emma's screams. Is he just a coward? Did he run off as soon as me and mine showed up? It figures cowards would be who you associate with. Weak cowards that will just do as you bid"  
  
"Maybe we should bring those two around" She said with a nod towards the still unconscious Brennan and Shalimar, "Maybe they'd like to take a bet on which organ will go first? I personally think it'll be the heart, but then, what would I know?" With another smile and raised eyebrows she continued with "I failed biology and all that stuff about human anatomy, never even graduated high school. Just one more thing to lay at your feet Adam".  
  
Swinging around to run a hand along Emma's arm she was almost shocked by just how hot her skin was, she could feel waves of it coming off of her and for a brief moment she was worried and it showed, hardening her features. What if she dies too soon? Adam had to pay all that he owed, and if Emma died too soon Jenna wouldn't be able to extract all that pain she could be able to bring to Adam.  
  
"Reverse the machine Damon, cool her down slowly, very slowly"  
  
Turning back in Adam's direction she wished that she had a telepath or an empath or whatever it was called at her disposal so that she could have everything Emma felt projected into his mind.  
  
Walking past him she crouched between Shalimar and Brennan and let a sigh escape her as she ran a hand down his cheek, he really was quite cute. It was a pity that he too would be going towards the cause of justice. The only one to be spared would be the only one she and hers didn't have, perhaps a fortunate thing as the fate she had planned for him was far worse then even that of Adam's.  
  
Eventually he would still enjoy it though, he would enjoy it and she would be there to stand witness. For herself, for her mother and for everyone else that was effected because of him.  
  
With a small shake of her head, hair flinging about, she let her eyes glaze over with the inner depths of her soul. Let the chill at the core of herself be shown to the world.  
  
"What am I doing" she said, addressing herself to Adam "Occupying myself with other thoughts at a time like this, I'm being a terrible host-" She would have said.or done.more, but something that sounded very much like human flesh slammed into one of the outside walls of the Lab hard enough to knock a few things from one of the benches.  
  
Looks like the runner had turned up after all.  
  
*****  
  
The purity of the hatred, the malevolence of it all tore through her. She couldn't shut it no matter how hard she tried. It was just being broadcast with such a rage it was almost incapacitating.  
  
Then it was gone and Emma felt something that scared her in a way that heated hatred couldn't, she felt the cold depths of the reality that they were dealing with.  
  
And it chilled her. The girls soul was pure ice.  
  
With her brief respite from the heat, as her body was cooling she knew it wouldn't be long until the blessed coolness would start to turn to hypothermia, she gathered herself and sent a psionic wake up call to her two team mates. Both of them jerking to consciousness in the same moment, almost as if it was preordained Jesse came phasing through the wall.  
  
Hair swinging as she turned, jacket flying around behind her in a slow motion way, a smile appearing in full bloom along her face. She was smiling at Jesse, as if she knew something about him that the rest of them didn't.  
  
Something that gave her power over him and Emma only knew it an instant before anyone else, an instant long enough to let out an almost breathed "Oh god". Because not only could she see the truth, but she could see what Jenna was going to do.  
  
The room froze with Jenna's next words, shock holding them all, even the telecyber and telekinetic to the extent that the beam cut off and Emma fell to the ground.  
~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: These Authors notes are fun! But um, really. I planned this little interesting piece for Jesse mainly. Adam was just a beginning for little old Jenna, any guesses what Jenna is going to say to Jesse? 


	6. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and places belong to the Show Mutant X and are not mine and I am simply borrowing them for this fanfiction, please do not sue me as I have very little money.and at times very bad grammar. Also thanks for all the positive reviews! And I apologise for how long this took me to get posted, sorry!  
  
And also I hope that none of you saw this coming! *G* (Please remember the authors note in the prologue!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Daddy"  
  
Those two words rippled through them all, Jesse, Adam, Emma, Shalimar, Brennan, even Damon and Arianna, the people on both sides. All except for Jenna herself, who was smiling in a sickly fashion.  
  
"What? No hug for your long lost daughter?"  
  
Shaking her head she waved a hand in the air while crossing the other across her chest "Hm, we're going to have to work on your paternal instincts there, not even a smile for me. But I guess I really shouldn't be expecting too much at a time like this. I mean your Sanctuary has been violated, your friends are being tortured.Your father figure is going to be killed after we've finished with your friends"  
  
"Adam" Jesse called out over Jenna "What's she talking about?"  
  
Pivoting her body spun, low to the ground, almost uppercutting the chair Adam was strapped to. It was torn from the ground, smashing into the wall over Emma, Jesse watched as he fell to the ground, freed from his restraints,  
  
"If you want answers, ask me. The girl with them, not him" A sharp gesture behind her wasn't needed for Jesse to know who she meant.  
  
He just stared.  
  
"Ok don't then, I'll just give them to you. Call it a daughter to father favour," Another sickly grin and a tilted head "After all you'll be doing me one pretty soon anyway"  
  
"Lets see, where to begin. My mother was Maureen Salvatore, I believe you knew her as Rini" The last word said by Jenna and Jesse together, though in Jesse's case it was more of a hushed whisper  
  
"See memories already, you two broke up and she went for a visit to Australia to see her parents, that's when she learned she was pregnant and that it could only be you who was the father. She tried to get in touch with you but couldn't, then she moved back to America where she was killed in a mugging and I was placed in a foster home. It was a good place, until my friend Janie the feral was outed and her life became a misery and I killed for the first time"  
  
"But don't worry, you don't have to take my word for it. I took the liberty of having one of Adam's little toys run a DNA analyse, you're a match, its all right there on the computer, bleeping green with the match. Also as you've already seen I've inherited your new mutancy"  
  
Straining out her arms out in the air to either side she lifted her head back until she heard the cracks in her back, letting her jacket drop off of her as she brought them back down.  
  
"My people and I, are here to put an end to Adam as painfully as possible because he is the source of the pain every New Mutant must live with" She could feel her body stretching through itself, readying itself "And the source must be severed"  
  
She shot through the air much in the fashion Janie had, legs digging deeply into his stomach and making him fall. Crouching over him she whispered so that only he could hear "You too must die, for you're responsible for more then just giving a child a curse, you are responsible for forcing that child to use it in its most destructive way, to end lives"  
  
Leaning closer still so that her mouth hovered inches from his ear "And you are responsible for all the evil this child has and will do, you are responsible because the curse you gave me never gave me any other choice, no other paths that I could possibly follow but the one that I am on"  
  
Pulling away from him she felt the exaltation as she saw the guilt on his face, he believed and he could feel it, the quick rush of his thoughts as he tried to imagine what her life must have been like if she had been driven to what she was doing.  
  
"Jen-" her fist struck him hard enough that her name was cut off "You don't get to say my name, you don't even get to think it"  
  
Her eyes gleaming with insanity she said "And soon, you won't even know it" the last words becoming a distorted growl.  
  
Her fist swung back once more and with a widening to his eyes he shoved her back before it could connect, somehow she managed to turn it. The shove becoming a back flip ending in a low crouch several feet away, straightening back up she spun, her body hardening as a fist smashed inches from the Mutant X feral's head.  
  
It was a disappointment, if she hadn't have moved it would have been her head that was crushed in rather then just a section of the wall.  
  
With a sigh she looked down on him "You know, I'm really tired of this" With pursed lips she continued "I think that I'll just skip right to you, you know leave Ari and Damon to torture and kill everyone in here, right guys?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer she hit the now standing Jesse with enough force that he was flying back through the air, as she'd anticipated he phased through the wall rather then massing into it, she followed, in hot pursuit of her vengeance.  
  
*****  
  
Her Father? The shock was enough for Shalimar's jaw to drop, how must Jesse be feeling? She was still reeling from it when the girl was thrown back from him, an orangy substance forming over her body as she spun, if Shalimar had been a micro-second slower her skull would have most likely been crushed.  
  
She watched on as Jesse was sent phasing through a wall with Jenna in close pursuit, the other two invaders to Sanctuary that had been left with them in the room were themselves still a little shell shocked, apparently neither of them had known that besides killing them all their leader had another motive for attacking the all.  
  
Moving slightly to look over at Adam she felt the give in the chains, a quick flick of her eyes revealed that in her attempt to end Shalimar's life, but instead just gave them another hole in a wall Jenna had shattered the point where the chains where anchored into the wall.  
  
Letting out a feral growl, her eyes burnt with their inner nature as a smile took her face, where was the thermal thrower now?  
  
*****  
  
Her body was still phased when it began to mass, her kick coming up and down to smash into Jesse's chest. He barely caught it, and it still hit with enough force that he thought a rib or two might have cracked.  
  
Pushing it up, he flipped to his feet "Can't we talk about this?"  
  
Her onslaught paused for a moment while she stared at him, almost as if she was actually thinking "Ummm, no. I prefer this way". Three blocks and he gripped her arm, swinging it around to the side in an attempt try and restrain her for a moment "How's this for talking?" she hissed shoving her hand through his chest, straight to the heart.  
  
Gasping for breath he tried to clutch at her hand, what she was doing wasn't possible, phasing her body but holding it substantial as well. "Jenna-"  
  
Yanking her hand from him, she hit Jesse backhanded "You can't say my name!"  
  
Massing her body she made another swing at him, barely dodging it he watched as her arm smashed through a wall, tearing a large chunk of it down as she pulled her hand free.  
  
Phasing he managed to avoid enough of her next rain of blows so that he could regroup, "We don't have to do this Jenna"  
  
"Actually, I think we do, we need to work through these father daughter issues of ours. But unfortunately for you, the only successful resolution that I can see is your death" With that she lunged for him, hands out stretched in the classic movie way.  
  
Jesse managed to get a hold of her hands as he rolled back and used her own momentum to throw her over him, but by the time he was back on his feet she had vanished somewhere, his eyes roaming the room, searching for her.  
  
"Up here Daddy" Swivelling to look up at his new found daughter he screamed as he was shot, the bullet passing through his shoulder as he turned and struck the ground. Burning, his shoulder was throbbing and yet at the same time feeling oddly numb.  
  
A soft thump said that she'd jumped from the higher ground and Jesse could almost feel her standing over him while he tried and failed to get to his feet "This wasn't how I wanted to do this, I wanted it to be prolonged, I wanted it to hurt. But no, you couldn't let your daughter have a few happy moments. So I'll just have to give Adam a little extra later, won't I?" She snarled  
  
Jerking his head back he saw the gun pointed at him, saw the expression of joy on Jenna's face and it numbed him more then anything ever had, he found the strength to deliver a back kick that crippled her momentarily.  
  
The gun skidding along the ground, into his hand as he turned and flipped to his feet, his new found wound screaming through him as he levelled the weapon at his daughter. His Daughter.  
  
All he had to do was pull the trigger, could he? The lives of Mutant X were depending on him, his friends were depending on him, but he didn't think he could do it. Didn't think that he could kill his sociopathic daughter for them.  
  
"Go on then do it" her eyebrows kept shooting up as her eyes widened "Kill me, end this life that you put on the earth, end this curse"  
  
Jesse just stared at her and let the gun fall to the ground.  
  
"Fool" she hissed as she surged forward, slamming him back into a wall, sliding down it she struck him again, this time she had managed to procure a chunk of metal to try and beat him to death with, blood spurted from his mouth. He didn't even have the energy left to try and push her away.  
  
Oddly he was wondering where she'd gotten the gun as she was beating him to death  
  
~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Do you like it? I hope you all do, I went to much thought over the sociopathic, slightly crazed daughter Jenna. Can any predict what shall happen next? Will Jesse die? Will Jenna? Or will a nuclear weapon go off and kill them all!!! Who knows.tune in next time. 


	7. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: All recognisable characters and places belong to the Show Mutant X and are not mine and I am simply borrowing them for this fanfiction, please do not sue me as I have very little money.and at times very bad grammar. Also thanks for all the positive reviews!  
  
Last Chapter everyone, thank you for your participation and all your reviews. I Appreciate it and hope you all like this final, possibly traumatic.or maybe humorous depending on the person and their view, chapter!  
  
Oh and you will all just have to live with the suspense.No one will ever know where she got the gun! Mwahahaha  
  
~*~  
  
Burning with the need to protect her family Shalimar tore free, as free as she could as the chains still held her but were no longer hammered into the wall. She caught the first of the two by surprise as he was obviously still stunned by the revelation of his leader.  
  
Thinking about it she realised everyone in the room was still stunned by what they had heard, except for herself of course since she seemed to be moving and very un-stunned, almost soaring through the room.  
  
Her impact drove the telecyber boy back into the wall and she bound around the walls on all fours like the other side of her nature was known to do, letting loose a screaming growl as she struck a wall of nothing.  
  
Frustration tore through her as she was unable to reach the girl, the air rippled as the single wall became circular to surround her, she was enclosed all around and repeatedly slamming herself against those invisible walls didn't seem to be doing any more then making herself bleed.  
  
"A caged little lion, much safer then just a chained one, don't you think?" The telekenetic smiled down at Shalimar as she climbed back to her feet once more, she seemed to be recovering from her leaders confession fairly well.  
  
"At least I'm only physically caged" Shalimar quipped back at her  
  
"And what exactly is that meant to mean?"  
  
"What do you think it means? It means you are an idiot" She said, over emphasising the last four words "You and the others serving the sociopath are all idiots, its obvious she's been playing you, using you and the others because she knew she couldn't get in here on her own, couldn't take us all. She needed the rest of you to do that-" she was cut off by a scream torn from her throat, blood pouring from a not too deep wound in her chest.  
  
"Lashing out, isn't that a sign that you're upset because you know what I'm saying is the truth? Jenna played you with Adam, convincing you to hate him while her own rage was focused on Jesse-" More blood welled as a second cut slashed across her chest, even shallower this time. The telekenetic seemed to be loosing her will to fight.  
  
"All she wanted was Jesse" Shalimar let it fill her eyes, that what she spoke was true. It was almost funny that it was her trying to empathise with one of the captors, that was usually Emma's job. She got to enjoy the physical violence. "The rest of us were just fun for her, she was just amusing herself with us"  
  
The utter certainty that had filled the telekenetics eyes, that had filled all of Jenna's people's eyes, was faltering. And with it Shalimar's invisible enclosure, the wall at her back was softening, becoming malleable.  
  
"You know what I'm saying is true, you know it, and right now you're letting her try to kill someone who didn't even know she existed until less then a hour ago" Jesse's scream came at that moment and her prison shattered as the telekenetic collapsed to the floor. Shalimar fled the room through the Jesse sized hole in the wall, the only threat left in Sanctuary was trying to kill her friend and she was not going to let that happen.  
  
A feral roar unequalled before it issued from her as she became air bound into the other room, flying dead on at Jenna.  
  
*****  
  
Jesse didn't notice the onslaught stop, didn't notice that the endless beating had ceased for a moment, the respite meant nothing to him until it was prolonged enough that he began to come back into himself. It was almost as if he had been separated from his body, pushed out so that he would know not what was happening.  
  
As he flowed back into himself, his body slowly became more real, more solid and far more painful, each bleeding, bruising wound was slowly making itself felt. Every blow that he had taken from his daughter was letting him know that it was there.  
  
Broken ribs, bones, all of it was screaming through him as his vision finally began to clear, though one of his eyes seemed to be permanently closed, he was vaguely hoping that that was just dried blood holding it shut.  
  
Odd that he would hope that when he knew he was going to die soon.  
  
Through specky vision he saw his daughter once more, standing above him in all her glory, the air generators blowing through her hair, skin gleaming and eyes sparkling as she relished what was happening.  
  
"It looks like I won't be beating you to death after all Daddy" her voice dripping with the menace and rage that her body seemed to be throwing off "One of your bad mannered friends seems to be causing a little trouble"  
  
He knew it was Shalimar, it was just a little piece of knowledge ingrained in him, say trouble and Shalimar would pop to mind.  
  
The gun was levelled at him again, apparently his respite from the beating had come from her searching for it, he still couldn't help wondering where it had come from. "Bye Daddy" and she was gone.  
  
There one moment and gone the next, great pain screamed through every part of him as he wrenched his head to the side to see an orange blur begin to his encase his daughter as she struck a wall, Shalimar bouncing off her body as she did, the glow vanishing.  
  
Time seemed to have come to a stand still as he watched the pure expression of shock on Jenna's face as she was suspended against the wall. Then she slid from it, down to her knees, then completing the fall.  
  
He wasn't even aware of moving until he was at her side, gently as possible turning her over so that he could hold her, her blood pouring down her back to coat him and mix with his own, tears welled in his eyes as he glanced up to see what she had hit.  
  
A large piece of metal jutted from the wall, torn from its place at some point during the fight, he let one of his hands run through her hair, incredibly silky even as blood began to cover it, her eyes were so glazed over either from the pain or shock that they didn't even hold the tiniest tinge of hatred that had been present since the first moment he'd seen her in Sanctuary.  
  
Blood flowed from her mouth more then she coughed it up, so much blood on her, on him, on the floor and so little left inside of her. Jesse couldn't have known her for an hour, couldn't have known she was his daughter for more then a few minutes, and the entire time she had been trying to kill him but he felt her death like part of his soul had been wrenched from him with her.  
  
Even as he felt her heart slow her eyes met his and she made an attempt strike him, her arm barely raising itself from the ground, and in her final moments she managed to speak through the blood that was now gushing from her mouth.  
  
"I wish I could have killed you."  
  
~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hmmm, maybe there should be an epilogue? What do you think everyone, should I write an epilogue? 


End file.
